Muñeco de Nieve
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Él frunció el ceño. —¿Qué haces? —Sarada sorbió por su pequeña y roja nariz. —Un muñeco de nieve. —contestó sin dejar su labor.


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto la historia._

_**N/A: **He editado este y más escritos de mi propiedad para corregir algunas cosas. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, y no olvidéis regalarme un comentario, sería maravilloso conocer vuestra opinión._

* * *

**Muñeco de Nieve**

_por Nam Min Hee_

Era una tarde fría de diciembre en la que Sasuke y Sarada estaban en el patio delantero, y las risas de los niños junto algunas canciones navideñas alegraban el paisaje blanco que era ahora Konoha. Había parado de nevar hacía rato, y su mujer había sugerido que salieran un poco, así la niña jugaría. Este observaba como la otra reunía nieve en grandes cantidades. De repente, estornudó, haciendo que sus gafas se descolocaran.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces?

Sarada sorbió por su pequeña y roja nariz.

— Un muñeco de nieve. —contestó sin dejar su labor.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Sería entonces un pequeño muñeco de nieve. Sarada se movía torpemente por la nieve, ella tenía que levantar los pies increíblemente alto para poder caminar bien. En poco tiempo, ella consiguió una cabeza y se hizo con unas pequeñas ramitas, las cuales clavó en cada extremo del muñeco.

— No tiene ojos. —comentó Sasuke.

Esta vez Sarada se volvió para verle. Sus mejillas sonrojadas se asomaban sobre la bufanda roja que rodeaba su cuello. Entonces, ella hundió la mano enguantada en el bolsillo de su abrigo y extrajo tres piezas. Cuando ella empezó a distribuirlas, el notó que eran dos botones negros, para los ojos, y uno grande de color rojo para la nariz.

Sasuke suspiró, soltando una fría nube de vaho.

— Tampoco tiene boca. Se supone que tienen una sonrisa.

La niña parpadeó, luego bajó un poco su barbilla, ahora la bufanda cubría hasta su nariz y solos sus ojos ónices y las puntas de sus orejas ruborizadas eran visibles.

— Tú no sonríes mucho. —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Eres tú.

El mayor alzó una ceja oscura.

Sarada alcanzó el borde de su bufanda y se deshizo de ella. Sasuke notó el estremecimiento en su pequeño cuerpo cuando el frío heló su frágil y blanco cuello, sin embargo ella pareció dejarlo ir, puesto que envolvió la bufanda en el muñeco sin quejarse. Llegó hasta detallar con sus manos enguantadas al hombre de nieve y con uno de sus dedos, tallar el símbolo Uchiha en su pecho. Luego se separó para darle un repaso.

— Se ve sólo. —expresó su padre. Ella le dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro. La niña negó con la cabeza y habló serenamente.

— No está sólo. —el guante rojo palpó el pecho del muñeco, haciendo referencia al recién tallado símbolo Uchiha—. Ahí estamos mamá y yo.

Sasuke inspiró por la nariz, arrastrando su mirada sobre la mano de su hija sobre el dibujo del abanico. Al principio evitó preguntarle porque no se hizo a ella o a Sakura, pero notó que no era por falta de nieve. Su hija tenía razón, aquel símbolo no sólo era un simple dibujo de su clan, ahí llevaba a su familia. Ni si quiera ahondó sobre cómo una niña de cinco años llegaría a interpretarlo así, sólo sintió una mano caliente no apretando, acariciando su corazón. Porque Sarada, pese a su corta edad, sabía lo que era una familia y eso le decía que hasta ahora había hecho las cosas bien.

Inmediatamente, Sarada arregló el dibujo, pero de repente algo caliente y suave fue envuelto en su cuello. Miró, y vio una grande bufanda azul.

— Te vas a enfermar de la garganta.

La chiquilla no habló, sólo hundió la cabeza en la bufanda, dejando que esta luchara contra el viento helado que quería abatir su cuello.

De pronto, la puerta de su casa se abrió.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, Sarada-chan, hay café y chocolate caliente, entren!

**FIN.**

* * *

_**N/A:** Aahhh, me costó hacerlo, de verdad. Bueno, tengo a medias otra cosa, pero me gustó como quedó esta pequeña cosita. Ninguna cosa muy cursi, ni tampoco feo, pero el significo se me ocurrió de repente, al pensar en el Clan Uchiha. Como Sasuke sale mucho de viaje, pues lleva a su familia con él, no sólo en su corazón, sino en el abanico uchiwa. Cosas mías, ¡fua!_

_El que tengo preparado será de Santa Claus, y no tardaré en publicarlo, quizá mañana, para dejar un espacio de publicación entre los dos OS. __Bueno, ¡feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo para todos!_

_Y si estáis con el espíritu navideño animado, dejadme un review, plis. _


End file.
